Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kind of pin and staple box in which staples, pins, tacks and the like can be placed, and it can also automatically provide these items in such a way as to facilitate their being taken for use.
Currently, staples, pins, tacks and the like are important office supplies to be used by clerks or students. This is done especially when they process documents. In the past, commonly used containers for staples, pins, tacks and the like were simple in structure, in particular packaging boxes for such items. This kind of box was very fragile as to material and structure, and it often happened that the pins and staples would fall out and scatter. If the container was large, users would spend much time searching for the pins or staples when the pins or staples were about to be exhausted. For that reason, a pin and staple case was developed in the form of a magnetic suction type as shown in FIG. 5. On the inner wall of the opening 501 of the container 500, a coil of magnetic iron 502 was installed. Hence, when the user wanted to take a pin or staple, he could shake the container upwardly and make some pins or staples to be absorbed by the magnetic iron 502 and gathered at the edge of the opening of the container to be provided for people to take them for use. But, such kind of magnetic suction case for pins and staples results in the pins and staples being arranged around the edge at random. This may have increased haphazard conduit of the office. Besides, when the magnetic suction case for pins and staples is shaken up, the pins and staples inside the case would often fall out of it.